Between Black and White
by Consulting Moose-Lord
Summary: A series of one-shots with Castiel. Castiel x OC.
1. Author's Note

**Welcome to my new story! It's a lot different (and hopefully better) than my previous ones, so let me explain.**

**It is a collection of one-shots between Castiel and my OC. Although they are mostly isolated moments, there will be some storyline between them.**

**I am writing this in random order, depending on what strikes me, so new chapters may not be added to the end. If something quite clearly comes first, then it will be put in where it best fits. Mostly, however, it will be in semi-random order.**

**This is AU, so it does not follow the TV show's storyline, although some episodes may be referenced and/or parts used for the stories. The information about my OC is pulled mostly from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), but I have tried to fit other parts into Supernatural's lore.**

**General disclaimer: I don't own anything in this series, except for my OC(s).**

**Any ideas you may have are always welcome!**

**So without further ado, I give you... Between Black and White!**

**~Melody**

**Edit: I was thinking about making this into a (separate) full story at some point... Thoughts, anyone? **


	2. Bored

Lavender absently picked at her long nails, thinking that hunting involved a lot more research than one would normally expect. With the number of bodies that showed up around them, she had expected the Winchesters to spend their days killing things, not cooped up in a room reading. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were scattered around the hotel room, researching demons. She would help, but reading page after page of tiny print in that stupid Latin alphabet was not her strong point.

She scuttled across the bed that Cas was sitting on and flopped her head onto his outstretched legs while the rest of her body was sprawled across the bed, staring up at the title of the book he was holding. The title read "Essays on the Topic of Daemons, Including Methods of…" The letters blurred and scrambled themselves as she tried to read further, and she stopped trying in frustration.

Instead of continuing her attempts to read, she poked Cas lightly in the stomach. "Cas, I'm bored. Entertain me," she whispered.

"Entertain yourself," he said flatly, turning a page and ignoring the childish face she made at him.

She cast her eyes around the room. Nothing to see. Wait... She carefully removed her glasses and looked at Dean. Instead of seeing the muscular man everyone else saw, she saw a light grey shadow in the shape of a man, but with rips and tears in it that spoke of unendurable horrors.

She cast her gaze then upon Sam, and was rewarded with a darker grey shape interspersed with tendrils of blackness. The streams slithered and pulsated through the form, like so many snakes made of oil. Lavender shuddered at the image and looked away. Something was wrong with that boy, and she didn't like it. She filed a mental note to investigate this mystery.

"Are you cold?" Cas asked, feeling her shiver.

Lavender looked up at Cas and was enraptured by the bright white figure above her. It was so pure, like freshly fallen snow, but also powerful and frightening. Two wings arched behind him, stretching at least ten feet on each side. It was a sight not afforded to human eyes.

"Lavender? Are you okay?" Cas persisted.

She pushed her glasses back onto her face and looked into the questioning blue eyes of the angel she had just been observing. She smiled. "Yeah, fine," she said lightly. "Just entertaining myself. Like you told me to. Remember this moment. It's the only time I will ever be caught following your orders."

The corner of Cas's mouth twitched upward as he lightly brushed her hair with his hand, returning to his book.


	3. Car Snuggle

"This is a tight squeeze," Sam commented in annoyance. He was practically folded in half in the backseat of the Impala. His long legs were bent at an uncomfortable angle as he tried to fit in the limited space provided for his lanky body. Bobby had claimed the passenger seat, and nobody but Dean was driving his baby.

Lavender directed her bright green eyes towards Castiel, who sat next to her, and smiled mischieviously. He did not see, as he was watching the trees flash by outside the car. "You can have some more room for you fat ass, Sam," she said, scooting over so that she pressed against Cas. She had maneuvered herself so that his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her head rested against his shoulder.

Cas looked down at her in surprise as she nestled against him, then returned his gaze to the scenery passing by, a slight flush upon his cheeks. A shadow of a smile flitted across his face.

Sam quietly offered Lavender a high five where Cas wouldn't be able to see it, grinning.


	4. Star Wars

Three men stood in a darkened room. One of them, a young, innocent boy, was being goaded by an ancient, terrifying entity. Strangely, although his eyes were filled with hatred, the younger did not attack the elder, despite his encouragements.

Castiel stared at the screen, a perplexed look on his face. "Why does he not attack? He is being given a clear opportunity. Surely he could strike faster than the old man."

Dean scowled. "I told you Cas, do not question Star Wars. It is Star Wars." He lapsed into silence though the might of Star Wars explained everything.

Cas's eyebrows remained knitted together in confusion, however. He returned his gaze back to the screen as the black-clad figure parried the blow the man had finally given. Beside him, Lavender was slipping into sleep, her eyelids slowly closing despite the excitement on the television. Her head slowly sank down onto Cas's chest.

Cas took his gaze away from the furry teddy bears currently attacking the helmet-clad soldiers to look down at Lavender. He hesitated, then took his trench coat from where it was hanging off the bed and wrapped it around her, the tan contrasting with her black clothes.

"Thanks," Lavender yawned, snuggling into the jacket. "By the way, you've just done something in the top ten cutest things a guy can do."

"That is… good?" Cas asked.

She nodded and mumbled, "Yeah." Although she was already half asleep, she shot a glance at Sam and Dean, who were not-so-subtly watching the exchange. "You two could take a lesson from Cas."

"Bullshit," Dean muttered, pointedly averting his eyes from the couple. "I've been laid plenty of times using only my ruggedly good looks."


	5. Lavender

A fierce battle raged in front of the ex-angel. The two combatants were a blur of speed as they did their best to kill the other. One was tall and thin, but his eyes were black, giving away the demon that resided inside, giving him greater strength. The other was a woman with long blonde hair that was flung about by her movements. A scythe was in her hands, with a long handle and large curved blade at the end, which she used to slice into the demon she fought.

The man watching was backed against the grimy ally wall, deeply aware of his inability to help as his celestial powers had been stripped from him so recently. He could only watch and hope that the woman would prevail, for both their sakes.

He needn't have worried. With a final, decisive thrust, the woman succeeded in winning the battle as the demon sunk down through the pavement and back to its fiery home. She surveyed the dead host's body before her, panting, one hand pressed against a bloody cut in her side.

"Lavender-"

She turned, flicking her wrist so her weapon disappeared, and rushed towards the man she had been protecting, who had stumbled forward into the weak light given by the streetlamp. The pale illumination revealed a face with fear written across it.

"Did that bastard hurt you? I will go right down to Hell and kick his ass some more if he did," Lavender said angrily as she strode towards him.

He practically fell into Lavender's arms as he hugged her, gripping tightly at her shoulders.

Lavender's face softened as she returned the embrace. "It's alright Cas. I've got you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

She didn't know how to reply to his reference to his lost divinity, so she said nothing as they continued to stand in the circle of light cast upon the grimy street.


	6. Doctor Cas

Castiel carefully wiped the blood off of Lavender's face with a wet cloth. Three sharp lines ran down her cheek, bright red streaks that stood out against the single pale scar that ran beneath them. Cas's eyes were focused intently on the task at hand, carefully dabbing at the cuts, trying not to hurt her.

Lavender didn't flinch. She was used to injuries, although most healed very quickly. Some of the more exotic ones - from demons or other similar creatures - could last longer and be more painful. Even this scratch, created by a demon, would sting and be visible longer than if it had been made by a cat. Although it would have been simple enough for her simply rinse off her face, Cas had seemed very determined to fix her up. She didn't object. It was cute.

Cas removed his hands. "Thanks," Lavender said, glancing at her now non-blood covered face in the mirror. Already the cuts were fading away.

Cas just nodded, smiling a bit. He seemed rather proud of his new first aid skills. Now that he couldn't rely on his angelic abilities, he had thought it necessary to learn the fine art of not dying of blood loss and infection.

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Lavender asked. Her voice, as it always did when inquiring about Castiel's health, had dropped a couple notes as she cast an appraising eye over him, searching for any signs of injuries.

"I am not injured. Do you feel any pain?" He looked worriedly at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

Lavender laughed at the solemness with which he regarded the minor injury and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Fine, thanks to you."


End file.
